Verfolgt
by Miss-Elektra
Summary: Dee und Ryo verbringen ihren Diensturlaub in Canada. Sie wollen Abstand zu einem sehr brutalen Fall gewinnen. Wer konnte ahnen, dass dieser Fall sie nicht loslässt...
1. 1

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern Sanami Matoh  
  
1. Schlaf doch hier  
  
"Hi! Ich muss noch mal kurz weg!" rief Bicky, der gerade aus seinem Zimmer gestürmt war in die Küche hinein. Ryo, der erst vor einer Viertelstunde nach Hause gekommen war, war gerade dabei die Nudeln in einen Topf mit kochendem Wasser zu kippen. "Wohin willst du denn jetzt noch? Es wird dunkel und das Essen ist gleich fertig."  
  
"Ich will nur schnell Carol abholen. Sie isst heute hier. Das ist doch in Ordnung?"  
  
Ryo nickte. "Wir haben sowieso zu viel."  
  
Bicky sah sich suchend im Zimmer um. "Ist Dee heute gar nicht zum Essen da?" "Doch, natürlich. Er ist nur kurz nach Hause gefahren, um sich umzuziehen." Ryo kippte noch eine Prise Salz zu den Nudeln.  
  
Bicky lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen "Warum hat der eigentlich überhaupt noch eine eigene Wohnung? Er isst hier, schläft hier, hängt hier rum. Eigentlich kann er auch gleich hier einziehen."  
  
Ryo drehte sich überrascht um und vergaß die Nudeln für einen Augenblick. "Würde dich das denn nicht stören?"  
  
"Wieso? Überlegt ihr das etwa wirklich?" fragte Bicky misstrauisch.  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht" antwortete Ryo hastig. Fast etwas zu hastig für Bickys Geschmack.  
  
"Also das müsste ich mir noch mal überlegen", sagte er langsam. "Vielleicht hätte ich gar nichts dagegen. Also ich geh jetzt Carol abholen."  
  
Bevor Ryo noch etwas erwidern konnte war er auch schon aus der Küche verschwunden und auf dem Weg die Treppe runter. Die Wohnungstür knallte lautstark hinter ihm zu. Ryo sah ihm überrascht nach.  
  
Am Fuß der Treppe konnte Bicky gerade noch bremsen, um nicht mit Dee zusammen zu stoßen, der gerade auf dem Weg nach oben war. "Wo willst du denn noch hin?" fragte er missbilligend. "Es wird schon dunkel."  
  
Bicky stöhnte auf. "Weißt du eigentlich, dass du schon genauso klingst wie Ryo? Ich will Carol abholen."  
  
"Ryo hat vollkommen Recht. Du weißt, dass es im Moment nicht sicher ist auf der Straße. Was dagegen, wenn ich mitkomme?"  
  
Bicky schüttelte den Kopf. Zusammen traten sie in die mittlerweile ziemlich kühle Abendluft hinaus. Nachts spürte man bereits, dass der Winter nicht mehr allzu weit war. Dee steckte sich eine Zigarette an. Eine Weile liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her.  
  
"Sag mal Dee" fragte Bicky plötzlich. "Du und Ryo . habt ihr vor zusammen zu ziehen?" Dees Kopf fuhr zu ihm herum. "Wieso? Hat Ryo irgendwas davon gesagt?" Er sah ihn gespannt an.  
  
"Naja. Eigentlich habe ich gefragt warum du überhaupt noch eine eigene Wohnung hast, wenn du sowieso ständig bei uns bist."  
  
"Ach so." Dee sah ein klein wenig enttäuscht aus. "Und was hat Ryo dazu gesagt?"  
  
"Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich etwas dagegen hätte, wenn du bei uns einziehst."  
  
"Ehrlich? Das hat er gefragt?"  
  
"Ja. Hör auf zu grinsen. Du weißt ja noch gar nicht, ob ich etwas dagegen hätte."  
  
Dee sah ihn grimmig an. "Das bekommst du fertig du kleine Ratte, dass du Ryo dazu bringst nicht mit mir zusammen zu ziehen."  
  
Bicky lächelte überheblich. "Naja, ich habe gedacht, ich mache das von unserem gemeinsamen Urlaub abhängig. Wenn wir uns da gut verstehen, dann darfst du vielleicht bei uns einziehen."  
  
Dee knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Du willst doch nur, dass alles nach deinem Kopf geht im Urlaub, hab ich recht? Aber ich lass mich nicht erpressen. Tu nicht so, als könntest du darüber bestimmen, ob ich mit Ryo zusammen ziehe!"  
  
"Kann ich aber" sagte Bicky frech grinsend. "Jedenfalls solange ich noch klein bin und Schutz brauche."  
  
"Du kleine Kröte." Dee schnappte nach seinem Arm, aber Bicky sprang geschickt aus dem Weg. "Na na das ist aber kein guter Anfang für unser Zusammenleben. Ryo will bestimmt nicht, dass wir uns."  
  
"Streitet ihr euch etwa schon wieder?" fragte Carol genervt. Sie waren nur noch einige Straßen von ihrem Haus entfernt und sie kam ihnen entgegen..  
  
"Hey, ich hab doch gesagt, ich hol dich ab. Du sollst doch nicht alleine draußen rumlaufen!" "Es hat mir zu lange gedauert" sagte sie mit einem Schulterzucken.  
  
Auf dem Rückweg dachte Dee darüber nach, was Bicky erzählt hatte, während Carol und Bicky sich unterhielten. Dachte Ryo vielleicht wirklich darüber nach mit ihm zusammen zu ziehen? Das wäre ja fast zu schön, um wahr zu sein . Und vor allem war es das wert sich mal für zwei Wochen mit Bicky gut zu stellen. Auch wenn es vielleicht einiges kosten würde.  
  
Ryo stellte gerade die Soße auf den Tisch, als sie ankamen. Wie immer gab es Dee ein angenehm warmes Gefühl in der Herzgegend, ihn zu sehen. Wenn er bei Ryo war, hatte er mehr als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben das Gefühl zu Hause zu sein. Ryo sah lächelnd auf. "Hallo Carol, hallo Dee." Er ging auf seinen Freund zu und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
"Schön, dass du da bist."  
  
Dee legte schnell einen Arm um Ryos Hüften und zog ihn zu sich. Er strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Du siehst immer so müde aus in letzter Zeit. Geht's dir gut?" "Ich sehe auch nicht müder aus als du. Wir brauchen einfach beide Urlaub. Und es dauert ja nicht einmal mehr eine Woche."  
  
Dee nickte. "Kann ich noch irgendwas helfen?"  
  
"Nein, es ist alles fertig. Setz dich."  
  
Dee setzte sich auf den Platz am Tisch, der mittlerweile sein eigener geworden war. Seltsam. Er hatte noch nie einen festen Platz an einem Tisch gehabt. Früher im Heim hatten sie sich immer da hin gesetzt wo Platz war und in seiner eigenen Wohnung gab es noch nicht mal einen richtigen Tisch. Er schluckte. Warum war es nur so ein schönes Gefühl einen festen Platz zu haben?  
  
Beim Essen ließ er Ryo nicht aus den Augen. Sein Partner sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Ryo war einer der Polizisten, die sich nie an Verbrechen gewöhnen würden. Jeder Fall nahm ihn von neuem mit und Dee wusste, dass er oft auch nach Dienstschluss über die Fälle nachgrübelte. Morde machten ihm natürlich besonders zu schaffen. Und wenn es sich dann auch noch um Täter handelte, die auch vor Kindern nicht halt machten, wie in ihrem momentanen Fall, dann machte ihn das regelrecht fertig.  
  
Dabei hatten sie Kyle Brower fast schon festgenommen. Er hatte fliehen können, weil er ein kleines Mädchen als Geisel genommen hatte. Dass Brower zu dem gleichen Mafiaring gehörte, in dem auch Leo, der Mörder von Ryos Eltern gewesen war, machte die Sache auch nicht einfacher.  
  
Ryo hatte sicherlich noch nie so dringend Urlaub nötig gehabt. Selbst der Chef hatte eingesehen, dass sie eine Pause brauchten und ihnen ohne zu Murren gleichzeitig frei gegeben. Dee hatte noch nicht einmal darum betteln müssen.  
  
"Noch drei Tage, dann können wir in Canada Lachse angeln und hier können sich andere herumärgern", sagte Dee zufrieden. "Mann, werde ich froh sein, wenn am Freitag die Tür vom Revier hinter uns ins Schloss fällt."  
  
"Bringst du mir Angeln bei?" fragte Bicky aufgeregt.  
  
"Hmmm, ich hab das selbst erst einmal gemacht, aber ich werds versuchen. So schwer war es nicht", sagte Dee großzügig.  
  
Ryo lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Das wird einfach traumhaft fuhr Dee fort, von Ryos Lächeln angespornt Wir haben die Hütte ganz für uns allein und weit und breit niemand anders. Das nächste Dorf ist kilometerweit entfernt. Wir müssen sogar selbst Holz hacken und abends können wir ein Feuer im Kamin anmachen. Ich hab gehört in diesen Holzhütten soll es irre gemütlich sein."  
  
"Wir wollen aber lieber im Zelt schlafen." Warf Bicky ein. "Vor der Hütte."  
  
"Könnt ihr ja" Dee grinste zufrieden. Dieses Arrangement war ihm nur zu recht.  
  
"Wir müssen daran denken genug Vorräte mit zu nehmen" meinte Ryo. "Nur für den Fall, dass ihr nicht genug Fische fangt, natürlich."  
  
Er räumte die Teller zusammen und stand auf.  
  
Dee hielt seinen Arm fest. "Setzt dich wieder. Ich mach den Abwasch." Er sah Bicky mit einem breiten Grinsen an. "Und Bicky und Carol helfen mir sicher gern dabei." "Ja natürlich" Bicky warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu, machte sich aber ohne ein weiteres Wort daran die Teller abzuräumen. Er wusste ja selbst, dass es Ryo in letzter Zeit nicht so gut ging.  
  
Zu dritt war der Abwasch fast schneller geschafft, als Dee lieb war. Schließlich hieß das, dass er jetzt in seine eigene kalte Wohnung zurück musste. Er fröstelte schon beim Gedanken daran. "Das Essen war wie immer toll." Er ging lächelnd auf Ryo zu, um sich zu verabschieden. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass Ryo ihn zum Bleiben auffordern würde.  
  
"Willst du etwa schon gehen?" fragte Ryo ehrlich enttäuscht.  
  
"Naja, wir haben morgen noch Dienst und müssen früh raus" sagte Dee vorsichtig.  
  
"Dann schlaf doch hier."  
  
Dees Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. Ja! Ryo hatte es gesagt. Er versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie froh er darüber war. "Wirklich? Ich habe die ganzen letzten Tage hier geschlafen.."  
  
"Ja wirklich. Außerdem funktioniert deine Heizung nicht."  
  
"Ach, die hätte ich sowieso nicht angemacht."  
  
"Und du müsstest durch den Regen nach Hause gehen."  
  
"Es hat schon vorhin aufgehört zu regnen."  
  
"Und von hier aus ist es näher zum Revier."  
  
"Ryo?" sagte er sanft "Wenn du möchtest, dass ich hier schlafe, dann sag es doch einfach."  
  
"Okay." Ryo lächelte. "Ich möchte gern, dass du hier schläfst."  
  
Bicky sah zwischen Ryo und Dee hin und her. Waren Erwachsene immer so kompliziert? Als er merkte, dass sie sich gleich küssen würden zog er Carol hinter sich her in sein Zimmer. Das mussten sie sich nun wirklich nicht auch noch angucken.  
  
Kaum waren sie aus dem Zimmer verschwunden, ließ Dee sich neben Ryo auf dem Sofa nieder. Er streichelte mit einer Hand über die kleinen Härchen an Ryos Nacken und wusste, dass das einen wohligen Schauer über Ryos Rücken jagen würde. Langsam zog er ihn näher zu sich.  
  
Er wusste mittlerweile, dass sein Partner es meistens nicht so gern mochte, von ihm überfallen zu werden. Aber Ryo konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, wenn er sanft verführt wurde. So auch dieses Mal. Sehnsuchtsvoll schloss er die Augen, kurz bevor ihre Lippen sich berührten. Dee fühlte Gänsehaut an seinem ganzen Körper. Schon der erste Kuss damals mit Ryo war anders gewesen, als sämtliche Küsse vorher. Damals schon hatte er gewusst, dass er niemals wieder jemand anders küssen wollte. Obwohl sein Arm gebrochen gewesen war, hatte er plötzlich keinerlei Schmerzen mehr gefühlt. Und . . . auch wenn Ryo es niemals zugeben würde . . . er hatte schon bei ihrem allerersten Kuss zurückgeküsst. Wenn auch nur sehr vorsichtig.  
  
Nicht zu vergleichen mit jetzt. Zu Dees Überraschung und Freude küsste Ryo ihn diesmal wirklich sehr intensiv. Er hatte die Arme um ihn gelegt und zog ihn dichter an sich, während seine Zunge fordernd über Dees Gaumen strich. Was für ein tiefer, wundervoller Kuss. Dee fühlte sich völlig versunken. Mittlerweile kannte er das: Wenn Ryo sehr geschafft war, oder sehr verstört, dann brauchte er ihn ganz nah bei sich und Dee liebte diese Momente, in denen er wusste, dass Ryo wirklich ihm gehörte. Ihm ganz allein.  
  
Ryo ließ von ihm ab und seine Augen waren dunkel vor Erregung. Dee wurde ganz schwindelig. Er war immer noch nicht ganz daran gewöhnt, dass Ryo jetzt manchmal ganz offen zeigte, wie sehr er ihn begehrte. Immer noch konnte er es nicht ganz glauben.  
  
"Ins Bett?" flüsterte er heiser. Ryo nickte.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt 


	2. 2

2. Es fiel Ryo heute Morgen schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Er bekam kaum wirklich mit, was Barclay ihnen bei der Dienstbesprechung zu sagen hatte. Dee stand direkt neben ihm und er musste zugeben, dass er am liebsten den Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte. Seine Gedanken wanderten zur letzten Nacht. Es wurde mit jeden Mal schöner, mit Dee zu schlafen. "Es gibt da einige Dinge, die du sehr genießen wirst", hatte Dee bei ihrem zweiten Mal zu ihm gesagt und er hatte Recht behalten. Mittlerweile sehnte er sich ständig nach Dees Berührungen.  
  
Sogar jetzt in diesem Moment. Er schlief auch nicht mehr gut, wenn Dee nicht neben ihm lag. Sein Bett kam ihm dann immer viel zu groß vor.  
  
Dee wusste mittlerweile ganz genau, wie er ihn berühren musste, welche Stellen er küssen musste, um ihn aufs Höchste zu erregen. Ryo errötete leicht. Warum musste er ausgerechnet jetzt daran denken? Schnell versuchte er sich wieder auf Barclays Worte zu konzentrieren. Schließlich war er noch nicht im Urlaub. Leider.  
  
Es ging einfach nicht. Er konnte nicht richtig zuhören. Er war zu abgelenkt und auch zu müde. Bis sie gestern Nacht eingeschlafen waren war es ziemlich spät geworden. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Sie hatten noch lange nicht Feierabend. Es war ja noch nicht einmal Mittag. Warum war er nur in letzter Zeit so schlapp?  
  
Dee bemerkte natürlich sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. Ryo versuchte zu lächeln, was allerdings etwas misslang.  
  
Doch dann kam Barclay auf Kyle Brower, ihren aktuellen Fall zu sprechen und plötzlich fiel es Ryo nicht mehr schwer aufmerksam zu sein. Dieser Fall nahm ihn besonders mit. Nicht nur, weil Brower zu dem Mafiaring gehörte, der für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich war. Brower hatte ohne zu zögern zwei kleine Mädchen, etwa in Bickys Alter getötet, um sich selbst zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Brower bekam von seinem Ring keine Unterstützung mehr, da er ihnen wahrscheinlich selbst zu gefährlich geworden war und war auf eigene Faust auf der Flucht. Da er dabei vor nichts zurückschreckte, mussten sie unglaublich vorsichtig sein.  
  
Ryo wollte Brower so gerne noch festnehmen, bevor ihr Urlaub begann. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass der Fall ihn sonst die ganze Zeit nicht loslassen würde. Aber ihre Chancen standen nicht besonders gut.  
  
Dabei waren sie schon zwei Mal kurz davor gewesen ihn fest zu nehmen. Einmal war es Ryo sogar gelungen ihn anzuschießen, aber da Brower eine Geisel genommen hatte, hatte er entkommen können. Jetzt standen ihre Chancen wieder schlechter, da es ihm gelungen war, unterzutauchen.  
  
Dieser Fall zehrte an Ryos Nerven, wie lange keiner mehr. Als er Brower gegenübergestanden hatte, hatten sich ihre Blicke für einen Augenblick getroffen. Seine Augen waren von einer seltsam dreckigen Farbe und wirkten trübe. Seine fleischigen Lippen hatten sich zu einem Grinsen verzogen und gelbliche Zähne enthüllt. Es war nur der Bruchteil einer Sekunde gewesen, aber das Bild hatte sich in Ryos Gehirn eingebrannt. Brower hatte auf ihn geschossen, aber er hatte ausweichen können und dann seinerseits geschossen. Was, wenn er ihn damals tödlich getroffen hätte? Wäre dann jetzt alles vorbei? Er hätte es tun können. Nachdem Brower auf ihn geschossen hatte, wäre es Notwehr gewesen. Trotzdem hatte er nur auf das Bein gezielt. Sie hätten Brower damals gehabt, wenn er nicht diese kleine Geisel genommen hätte . . .  
  
Dankbar fühlte er, wie Dee ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn leicht stütze. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und hörte auf Barclays Worte.  
  
"Brower gilt als höchst gefährlich. Unsere Profiler haben herausgefunden, dass er keinerlei Moralvorstellungen oder Gewissensbisse mehr hat. Für ihn geht es ums nackte Überleben und er ist bereit alles dafür zu opfern. Wir müssen damit rechnen, dass sein Geist nicht so arbeitet, wie der eines normalen Menschen. Als er noch für die Mafia gearbeitet hat, war es sein Job Leute ausfindig zu machen, zu verfolgen und zu töten. Er ist völlig skrupellos. Unterschätzen sie ihn niemals." Rose machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. "Drake und JJ übernehmen ab nächster Woche den Fall von Dee und Ryo. Damit ist die Sitzung für heute beendet. Ryo, mit ihnen würde ich gerne noch ein paar Worte wechseln. Kommen sie bitte in mein Zimmer." Rose verschwand in seinem Büro und die anderen verließen das Besprechungszimmer. Ryo sah Rose überrascht nach und Dee knurrte leise neben ihm. "Was will der schon wieder von dir?" Ryo zuckte die Schultern.  
  
"Ich warte vor dem Büro", erklärte Dee. "Wenn irgendetwas ist, schrei."  
  
"Danke, aber ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen" sagte Ryo bestimmt. "Außerdem wird Rose wohl kaum in seinem Büro über mich herfallen."  
  
Dee sah ihn skeptisch an. Offensichtlich hatte er da so seine Zweifel. "Ich warte trotzdem. Wir können danach zusammen etwas essen gehen, oder?"  
  
Ryo nickte. Er hatte im Grunde nichts dagegen, wenn Dee auf ihn wartete. Gespannt was Rose von ihm wollte, folgte er ihm in dessen Büro, das direkt an das Besprechungszimmer angrenzte.  
  
Rose lehnte an seinen Schreibtisch und blätterte in einer Akte, als Ryo eintrat. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und Rose sah auf. Seine stechenden Augen musterten ihn durchdringend. "Wie geht es ihnen Ryo?" fragte er. "Sie sehen nicht gerade gut aus, im Moment."  
  
Ryo seufzte innerlich auf. Jeder sagte das in letzter Zeit. Er musste wirklich schlimm aussehen. "Ich brauche wahrscheinlich einfach Urlaub."  
  
Rose nickte und kam auf ihn zu, ihn immer noch sehr genau musternd. "Nicht, dass sie noch krank werden, bevor ihr Urlaub beginnt. Jedenfalls sollten sie sich in den nächsten Tagen etwas schonen."  
  
Ryo sah überrascht auf. Es war normalerweise nicht Roses Art, seinen Detectives zu empfehlen, sich zurück zu halten.  
  
"Das meine ich ernst Ryo. Ich weiß, dass sie sich in dem Fall Brower sehr bemühen, aber sie werden ihn nicht mehr schnappen, bevor sie in den Urlaub fahren. Halten sie sich lieber etwas zurück und bringen sie sich nicht selbst in Gefahr. Kommen sie lieber erholt und mit frischen Kräften wieder." Rose trat noch einen Schritt näher und jetzt wäre Ryo gerne zurückgewichen, aber das hielt er für unhöflich. "Ich möchte ihnen keine Angst einjagen" Roses Stimme war seidig und sehr dicht an seinem Ohr. "Aber Brower ist dafür bekannt, dass er sehr rachsüchtig ist. Es kann durchaus sein, dass er es auf sie abgesehen hat. Schließlich haben sie ihn schon einmal angeschossen."  
  
Ryo war nun doch ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen, stand dadurch jetzt aber unglücklicherweise mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Rose war jetzt tatsächlich erschreckend nahe und für einen Moment überlegte er, wirklich nach Dee zu rufen, aber das wäre ihm doch zu albern vorgekommen. "Ich werde auf mich aufpassen." Er versuchte zur Seite auszuweichen, aber Rose lehnte einen Arm neben ihn an die Wand. Jetzt konnte er auch sehr deutlich sein After Shave wahrnehmen.  
  
'Wenn er wieder versucht mich zu küssen, fängt er sich eine' dachte er entschlossen. "Kann ich jetzt gehen?"  
  
"Warum denn so eilig" fragte Rose sanft. "Wartet dein kleiner Wachhund etwa auf dich?" Ryo entging nicht, dass Rose jetzt auf die förmliche Anrede verzichtete. "Dee ist nicht mein Wachhund" sagte er scharf. "Aber er wartet auf mich. Wir wollen gleich zusammen Mittag essen gehen."  
  
"Mir schuldest du auch immer noch ein Essen", flüsterte Rose.  
  
In dem Moment flog lautstark die Tür auf und Dee trat ein. Seine Augen funkelten vor Wut. "Wusste ich's doch" zischte er, als er sah, wie Rose von Ryo zurückfuhr. "Möchte vielleicht jemand Kaffee?" Die Tasse zitterte in seiner Hand und es hätte wohl nicht viel gefehlt, dass er sie Rose über den Kopf gekippt hätte. "Ich dachte ich frag mal."  
  
"Wie aufmerksam von ihnen" sagte Rose ironisch. "Nein Danke."  
  
Ryo hielt es für besser schnell zu verschwinden. Dee bebte immer noch vor Wut "Lass uns essen gehen, Dee." Er nahm ihn am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich aus der Tür.  
  
Dee stampfte wütend neben ihn durch die Gänge, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Ryo konnte hören, wie er mit den Zähnen knirschte.  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist" sagte er sanft.  
  
Dee drehte sich nicht zu ihm. "Ach wirklich? Dir schien es nicht allzu viel auszumachen, von ihm in die Ecke gedrängt zu werden."  
  
"Doch das hat es" sagte Ryo ernst. "Ich war kurz davor ihm wieder eine zu knallen." Er wurde rot.  
  
Dee stockte und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sein Gesicht hatte augenblicklich einen begeisterten Ausdruck angenommen. "Wirklich? Dann hätte ich lieber noch warten sollen."  
  
Ryo schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Ich bin sehr froh, dass du gekommen bist. Wo wollen wir essen gehen?"  
  
"Wie wärs mit dem chinsesischen Restaurant gleich gegenüber?"  
  
"Klingt gut." Ryo wollte den Weg zur Treppe einschlagen.  
  
"Warte" Dee hielt ihn am Arm zurück. "Lass uns den Aufzug nehmen."  
  
"Aber warum?" Ryo sah ihn überrascht an. "Es sind nur zwei Stockwerke."  
  
Dee hatte bereits die Taste des Aufzugs gedrückt und lächelte ihn an. "Nur so."  
  
Die Türen öffneten sich und er zog Ryo hinein. Kaum hatten sich die Schiebetüren hinter ihnen geschlossen drängte er ihn gegen die Wand und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. "Der einzige der das darf bin ich" flüsterte er.  
  
"Dee, nicht im Dienst" flüsterte Ryo zurück. "Ich hab dir schon hundertmal gesagt, dass ich das nicht will." Er machte allerdings auch keine Anstalten Dee zu entkommen. Es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an. Genau das hatte er jetzt gebraucht. Unbewusst lehnte er sich gegen seinen Partner und schloss die Augen, um sich noch einmal küssen zu lassen. Er hatte Dees Küsse schon immer geliebt. Schon der allererste war etwas besonderes gewesen. Auch jetzt wieder wurden seine Knie weich und er war froh, dass Dees starke Arme ihn festhielten. Keiner von beiden merkte es, als sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls zwei Stockwerke tiefer öffneten. Drake sprang erschrocken zurück und sie fuhren auseinander. Alle drei starrten sich etwas verdattert an.  
  
"Entschuldigung" stotterte Drake. "Ich wollte euch nicht stören."  
  
"Nein, wir müssen uns entschuldigen" sagte Dee schnell und zog Ryo an ihm vorbei aus dem Auszog. Ryo war knallrot im Gesicht. Zwar wussten im Revier mittlerweile alle über sie Bescheid, aber er war dafür es nicht allen so auf die Nase zu binden. Dee sah das allerdings anders.  
  
"Wie unangenehm" murmelte Ryo.  
  
"Ach Quatsch" Dee grinste. "So bekommt der arme Drake auch mal ein bisschen Action. Ich wette er freut sich."  
  
"Bestimmt nicht." Ryo war immer noch rot. "Mach das bitte nicht mehr. Nicht im Revier." "Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast. Es wissen doch alle bescheid." "Ich mag es eben nicht so öffentlich."  
  
"Ist schon okay, ich weiß ja. Du sahst nur so aus, als könntest du etwas Zuneigung gebrauchen." Er lächelte Ryo an. "Komm ich lade dich ein. Dafür, dass du immer für mich kochst." * Nach der Mittagspause fühlte Ryo sich deutlich erfrischter. Außerdem wusste er, dass er jetzt nur noch zweieinhalb Tage arbeiten musste, bis sie nach Canada fuhren und das gab ihm Auftrieb. Er sah von seinem Stapel Akten auf zu Dee, der am Schreibtisch gegenüber saß und konzentriert auf den Monitor seines Computers starrte. Allerdings nur, weil er ein neues Computerspiel spielte.  
  
"Dee" sagte Ryo mahnend.  
  
"Die Mittagspause dauert noch zwei Minuten" erklärte Dee. "Bis dahin schaffe ich noch einen neuen Rek . . ."  
  
Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Drake stürmte hinein. "Einsatz. Wir sollen alle zum Tatort fahren. Wahrscheinlich Brower."  
  
Das reichte um Dee und Ryo auffahren zu lassen. Ryo fühlte wie seine Knie zitterten. Noch immer hasste er es zu Tatorten zu fahren. Ganz würde er sich wohl nie daran gewöhnen. Er war unglaublich froh, dass Dee dabei sein würde. Besonders, wenn es sich um Brower handelte.  
  
Ziemlich weiß im Gesicht saß er auf dem Beifahrersitz, während Dee fuhr. Er hatte die Sirene angestellt und raste nur so durch die Straßen zum beschriebenen Tatort in einer verlassenen Fabrikhalle. Trotz des schnellen Tempos warf er hin und wieder besorgte Blicke zu Ryo. "Konzentrier dich auf die Straße, Dee"  
  
"Geht es dir auch gut?"  
  
"Ja. Hör auf mich das ständig zu fragen."  
  
"Dann hör auf so auszusehen, als wärst du kurz vorm Umkippen."  
  
"Sehe ich wirklich so schlimm aus?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Ich bin einfach überarbeitet. Da vorne ist es." Ryo zeigte auf die Ansammlung von Polizeiwagen auf der Einfahrt zu einer der großen verdreckten Hallen.  
  
Dee stoppte den Wagen direkt neben den anderen Fahrzeugen und stieg aus. Ryo folgte ihm. Seltsam. Alles drehte sich. Er musste sich einen Moment am Auto festhalten, um nicht umzukippen. Es war als könne er Browers Gegenwart noch spüren. Plötzlich wollte er nur noch weg hier.  
  
"Laytner, McLain, hierher!" rief jemand und Ryo folgte Dee, darauf konzentriert nicht zu stolpern. Was war nur los mit ihm? Er fühlte sich so wackelig auf den Beinen.  
  
Sein Herz schlug wie ein Hammer gegen seine Brust, als sie sich dem Tatort näherten. Es war nie angenehm einen Tatort zu besichtigen, aber diesmal wäre er wirklich gern einfach umgedreht.  
  
Da lagen sie. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen, kaum älter als Carol. Blutüberströmt und die Augen immer noch weit aufgerissen vor Entsetzen. Ryo wollte wegsehen, aber er konnte den Blick nicht von ihnen wenden.  
  
"Wie lange sind sie schon tot?" fragte Dee. Die Antwort des Gerichtsmediziners hörte Ryo wie durch einen Nebel. Die Stimmen schienen sich zu vermischen und immer undeutlicher zu werden. Er starrte immer noch auf den Jungen und das Mädchen. Sie hatten beide helle Haare, in denen jetzt Blut klebte und ihre Gesichter waren von der Angst verzerrt. Sie mussten wahnsinnige Angst gehabt haben.  
  
"Ryo?" hörte er Dee aus weiter Ferne fragen. "Ryo? Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Plötzlich verschwammen sich die Gesichter der Opfer vor seinen Augen und begannen sich zu verändern. Das des Jungen wurde dunkler . . . und plötzlich sah er ganz deutlich Bicky und Carol da liegen, die ihn vorwurfsvoll aus ihren toten Augen anstarrten. Er schrie vor Entsetzen.  
  
"RYO!" hörte er Dee erschrocken rufen. Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Kraftlos sank er nach hinten in Dees Arme. 


	3. 3

3.  
  
Dee hatte sich unglaublich erschrocken, als sein Partner auf einmal umgekippt war. Zum Glück war er in der Nähe gewesen, um Ryo aufzufangen. Er hatte sich schon den ganzen Morgen Sorgen um ihn gemacht und ihn deshalb keinen Moment aus den Augen gelassen. Besorgt sah er auf seinen bleichen Freund hinab, der in seinem Arm lag und tastete nach seinem Handgelenk, um den Puls zu fühlen. Der war glücklicherweise relativ normal. „Ryo" flüsterte er und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Komm wieder zu dir."  
  
Ryo öffnete die Augen und sah sich gehetzt um. Er wollte sich sofort aufrichten, aber Dee hielt ihn zurück. „Warte, sonst wird dir gleich wieder schwindelig. Bleib noch einen Moment liegen. Es ist alles in Ordnung."  
  
„Wo . . . wo sind Carol und Bicky?"fragte Ryo gehetzt.  
  
„Carol und Bicky?"fragte Dee überrascht. „Ich hoffe doch in der Schule."  
  
„Also war es wirklich nur eine Einbildung."Ryo ließ sich erleichtert zurücksinken. „Ich . . . ich hab gedacht ich hätte die beiden gesehen. Ich dachte die beiden liegen da."Er deutete zu den beiden Opfern und wandte den Blick sofort wieder ab.  
  
„Darum also"sagte Dee verstehend. „Darum bist du umgekippt. Kein Wunder." Er sah sich schnell um und beugte sich dann herunter, um Ryo einen winzigen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. „Glaubst du, du kannst aufstehen? Ich bringe dich zum Auto."  
  
Ryo nickte und erhob sich mit Dees Hilfe.  
  
Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte plötzlich JJ vor ihnen auf und sah Dee mit riesigen Augen an. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir Dee?"fragte er ängstlich. „Warum hast du uns angerufen?"  
  
„Wie unschwer zu erkennen ist, ist es Ryo, dem es nicht so gut geht", sagte Dee ärgerlich. „Ich habe euch angerufen, damit ihr uns hier vertretet."Er wandte sich an Drake, der neben JJ aufgetaucht war. „Ist das in Ordnung? Ryo geht es nicht so gut. Ich bringe ihn nach Hause."  
  
Drake nickte. „Natürlich. Wir hätten den Fall ja sowieso am Donnerstag von euch übernommen. Kümmere dich nur um ihn."Er nahm JJ am Arm und zog ihn weiter zum Tatort. JJ folgte ihm widerwillig, mit einem weiteren besorgten Blick auf Dee.  
  
„Wie unangenehm"flüsterte Ryo, während er sich von Dee ins Auto helfen ließ. „So etwas ist mir noch nie passiert."Er fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht.  
  
Dee ließ sich in den Fahrersitz sinken und sah Ryo lächelnd an. „Das kann doch jedem passieren Ryo."Er legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken. Es war ein schrecklicher Anblick und nach dem was du geglaubt hast zu sehen . . ."  
  
Ryo sah einfach zu niedlich aus, so verwirrt und unsicher. Dee konnte nicht anders, als sich zu ihm herüberzubeugen und ihn zu küssen. Ryo rutschte fast Schutz suchend ein Stück zu ihm herüber und Dee nahm ihn in die Arme. „Am besten bringe ich dich zu einem Arzt und du lässt dich für die zwei Tage krankschreiben. Dann brauchst du vor unserem Urlaub nicht mehr arbeiten."   
  
Ryo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, wenn ich nicht jetzt krankschreiben lasse, dann werde ich für länger krankgeschrieben als zwei Tage. Und die Dienstvorschrift sagt, dass wir dann nicht in Urlaub fahren können."  
  
Dee seufzte auf. Dass Ryo sich aber auch immer so streng an die Vorschriften halten musste. „Dann verschieben wir den Urlaub eben um ein paar Tage."  
  
„Nein! Carol und Bicky freuen sich so darauf. Außerdem geht es mir schon wieder gut. Wirklich. Ich bin einfach etwas überarbeitet. Die zwei Tage schaffe ich schon noch."  
  
„Na gut, wie du meinst"gab Dee grimmig nach und startete den Wagen. „Aber dann nehmen wir uns wenigstens heute etwas früher frei und ich bringe dich nach Hause. Es lohnt sich sowieso nicht mehr ins Revier zurück zu fahren. Einverstanden?"  
  
Ryo nickte. Offensichtlich war es ihm doch lieber, sich heute etwas auszuruhen. Als er auf dem Parkplatz vor seiner Wohnung aus dem Auto stieg, schien er immer noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen zu sein, wie Dee besorgt feststellte. Durch den für diese Jahreszeit typischen New Yorker Nieselregen gingen sie auf Ryos Haus zu. Der Himmel war düster und bewölkt, wie in den letzten Tagen immer. Dee konnte es kaum noch erwarten hier raus zu kommen. Er ging im Treppenhaus dicht neben Ryo, um ihn notfalls auffangen zu können. Ryo lehnte sich an den Türrahmen, während er die Wohnungstür aufschloss.  
  
Im Wohnzimmer zog Dee ihn in seine Arme. „Du ruhst dich heute aus"sagte er bestimmt. „Setz dich aufs Sofa, ich lasse dir Wasser in die Badewanne. Essen koche ich heute auch."  
  
„Bekommst du das denn hin?"murmelte Ryo, während er sich ziemlich erschöpft auf dem Sofa niederließ.  
  
„Na hör mal, ich bin der König der Mirkowellengerichte"grinste Dee. „Schließlich habe ich lange genug allein gelebt."  
  
Ryo brachte sogar ein Lächeln zustande. „Stimmt, ich habe noch ein paar Fertiggerichte für Bicky da. Die kannst du machen. Ich glaube du musst sie einfach nur reinschieben und fünf Minuten . . ."  
  
„Ryo, ich sagte doch ich weiß, wie man Mikrowellengerichte macht"Dee verdrehte die Augen. „Wahrscheinlich besser als du. Ich lasse dir jetzt Wasser ein."Er ging ins Badezimmer, kniete vor der Wanne nieder und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Prüfend hielt er seine Hand unter den Wasserstrahl, um die Wärme zu prüfen.  
  
Er hatte sich nicht wirklich anmerken lassen, wie groß seine Sorge um Ryo war, weil er wusste, dass der das nicht gewollt hätte. Aber als Ryo umgekippt war, war beinahe sein Herz stehen geblieben. Er hatte in seinem Leben noch nicht so viele Menschen gehabt, die er wirklich geliebt hatte. Und so viel wie Ryo hatte ihm noch keiner bedeutet. Wenn Ryo etwas zustoßen würde, dann . . .  
  
Er ließ seinen Kopf auf den Rand der Wanne sinken. Immer noch saß ihm der Schreck in den Gliedern. Er war schon in so vielen gefährlichen Situationen gewesen. Damals, als er während des Bombenattentats in Bickys Schule gewesen war, oder als er mit dem Jungen zusammen entführt worden war. Aber niemals hatte er solche Angst wie wenn Ryo in Gefahr war.  
  
Zum Glück war ja nichts passiert heute, sagte er sich und richtete sich auf. Und er würde auch nicht zulassen, dass Ryo jemals etwas geschah. Aber jetzt sollte er lieber erstmal dafür sorgen, dass Ryo ein heißes Bad bekam. Er ließ seinen Blick über Ryos Badezusätze schweifen und fand etwas, das angeblich entspannend wirken sollte. Er gab einige Spritzer davon ins Wasser und sofort begann es im Bad angenehm zu duften. Zufrieden drehte er das Wasser ab, da die Wanne mittlerweile gefüllt war und ging, um Ryo zu holen.  
  
Ryo saß tatsächlich noch auf dem Sofa und hatte noch nicht einmal seine Schuhe ausgezogen, was darauf hindeutete, dass er wirklich völlig fertig war. Er hatte sich zurückgelehnt und die Augen geschlossen.  
  
Dee kniete vor ihm nieder und band ihm die Schuhe auf. Ryo setzte sich auf und sah ihn lächelnd an. „Ich bin müde"murmelte er.  
  
Dee lächelte zurück. „Das Badewasser ist fertig."  
  
„Danke."Ryo strich ihm über den Kopf. Dann schlüpfte er aus seinen Schuhen und ging ins Bad. Dee folgte ihm. Fast erwartete er, dass Ryo ihm die Tür vor der Nase zumachen würde. Sie kannten sich nun schon länger als ein Jahr und waren seit drei Monaten zusammen, aber Ryo bestand immer noch auf seine Privatsphäre. Im Bad wollte er beispielsweise seine Ruhe. Umso überraschender war es, dass Ryo die Tür offen ließ. Zögernd folgte Dee ihm und wurde von dem umwerfenden Anblick eines sich ausziehenden Ryos belohnt. Gerade war er dabei sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Dee schluckte. Natürlich hatte er Ryo schon oft genug nackt gesehen, aber trotzdem schaffte es dieser Anblick immer noch ihn umzuhauen. Er spürte förmlich, wie seine Augen größer wurden. Sein Herz hüpfte bei dem Gedanken, dass er es tatsächlich noch geschafft hatte Ryos Herz zu gewinnen und jetzt ohne weggestoßen zu werden ganz in seiner Nähe sein zu können.  
  
„Das Wasser duftet wunderbar"sagte Ryo, während er sein Hemd ordentlich auf die Waschmaschine legte.  
  
Dee nickte abwesend und sah fasziniert zu, wie Ryo seinen Gürtel öffnete und aus seiner Hose stieg. Er musste sich tatsächlich beherrschen, um ihn nicht zu überfallen und ihn rückwärts neben sein Hemd auf die Waschmaschine zu legen . . .  
  
Schnell wischte er den Gedanken beiseite. Wenn er das tat, würde Ryo ihn ganz sicher nicht mehr ins Badezimmer lassen. Glücklicherweise stieg sein Freund jetzt auch in die Wanne und ließ sich wohlig nach hinten sinken. „Ahhh genau, die richtige Temperatur", flüsterte er und legte genießerisch den Kopf nach hinten. Dee musste schon wieder schlucken. Keiner konnte so unglaublich sexy sein wie Ryo, ohne es auch nur zu bemerken. Er schloss geistesgegenwärtig die Tür des Badezimmers ab, falls Bicky und Carol kommen würden und kniete dann neben der Wanne nieder. „Soll ich dir die Haare waschen?"  
  
Ryo nickte. „Das wäre schön."Er tauchte kurz unter, um seine Haare nass werden zu lassen. Dee griff nach dem Shampoo das Ryo immer benutzte und dessen Duft er mittlerweile so gut kannte. Er goss etwas davon in seine Handfläche und verteilte es in Ryos Haaren, um dann die Kopfhaut sanft zu massieren. Ryo stöhnte leise auf. „Das ist wundervoll, Dee. Woher kannst du das so gut?"Er schloss entspannt die Augen.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht"Dee sah liebevoll in Ryos schönes Gesicht. „Ich hab das noch nie bei jemandem gemacht."  
  
„Man könnte denken du bist ein Profi", beteuerte Ryo. „Ich könnte ewig hier so liegen."Er öffnete die Augen. „Wenn es mir wieder besser geht baden wir zusammen, in Ordnung?"  
  
Dee nickte begeistert. „In Canada haben wir auch eine Badewanne"sagte er schnell.  
  
„Schön"Ryo lächelte in sich hinein.  
  
Dee griff schließlich nach der Brause, um Ryos Haare auszuspülen. „Nicht, dass du noch hier einschläfst."  
  
Ryo sah tatsächlich so aus, als könne er kaum die Augen offen halten. Etwas widerwillig stieg er aus der Wanne, wo Dee mit einem großen Handtuch auf ihn wartete. Leider nahm Ryo es ihm aus der Hand, obwohl er ihn gerne abgetrocknet hätte. Ryo dabei zuzuschauen war allerdings auch nicht ohne.  
  
Ryo zog nur eine neue Shorts an und ging dann gefolgt von Ryo in sein Schlafzimmer. Müde ließ er sich auf das Bett sinken. Ryo setzte sich neben ihn und streichelte über seinen Rücken. „Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe, Dee"flüsterte Ryo. „Jetzt geht es mir schon so viel besser. Genau das habe ich gebraucht."Er drehte sich auf den Rücken, so dass Dees Hand auf seinen Bauch rutschte. „So etwas wie heute darf mir nie wieder passieren", sagte er entschlossen. „Ich bin Polizist. Da muss ich so etwas aushalten."  
  
„Dann darfst du dich nicht mehr so überarbeiten", gab Dee zu bedenken. „Immerhin hast du auch noch Bicky, um den du dich kümmerst. Lass dir nicht immer mehr Arbeit aufhalsen als du schaffen kannst. Im Revier wissen ja schon alle, dass du nicht nein sagen kannst, wenn man dich um etwas bittet. Wenn ich nicht einiges von dir fernhalten würde, wärst du wahrscheinlich schon viel früher zusammengebrochen."  
  
Ein Blick auf Ryo zeigte ihm, dass dieser bereits eingeschlafen war und gar nicht mehr hören konnte, was er sagte. Dee lächelte und ließ sich kopfschüttelnd neben seinen Partner sinken. Einen Arm legte er um Ryo. Es war schön so nahe bei ihm zu liegen und seinen Herzschlag zu hören. „Noch zwei Tage, dann habe ich dich zwei Wochen lang Tag und Nacht für mich" flüsterte er und gab Ryo einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
Dann erhob er sich schweren Herzen und ging leise, um Ryo nicht zu wecken aus dem Zimmer. Vorsichtig zog er die Tür hinter sich zu. Er hatte versprochen essen zu machen und das würde er auch tun. Ryo musste heute Abend noch etwas zu sich nehmen. Immer noch wunderte Dee sich manchmal über sich selbst, wie fürsorglich er sein konnte, wenn es um Ryo ging. Früher war das nie seine Art gewesen. Aber sich um Ryo zu kümmern war einfach schön.  
  
Er öffnete einige Schränke in der Küche. Ryo hatte zwar gesagt, dass er noch Fertiggerichte hatte, aber Dee wollte lieber etwas Richtiges kochen. Ein paar Nudeln mit Soße würde er schon hinbekommen und er wusste, dass Ryo das mochte.  
  
Da Ryo ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst immer viele Vorräte hatte, fand er natürlich schnell ein Tüte Nudeln. Und während er in seinem Kühlschrank zu Hause meistens nur einige Dosen Bier, Weißwein und manchmal ein paar Yoghurts aufbewahrte, fand er in Ryos Kühlschrank schnell die Zutaten für eine leckere Soße: Käse, Creme Fraiche, Tomatenmark, frische Champignons . . .  
  
Nun ja, jedenfalls hatte er gesehen, dass Ryo damit eine leckere Soße damit zubereiten konnte. Er selbst hatte das zugegebenermaßen noch nie getan. Aber das würde schon werden, dachte er zuversichtlich und setzte erst einmal einen Topf mit Wasser für die Nudeln auf.  
  
Eine Weile später sah es in der Küche reichlich chaotisch aus, aber er war noch keinen Schritt weiter gekommen und jetzt kochte auch noch gerade das Wasser für die Nudeln über.  
  
Etwas panisch schubste er den Topf von der Herdplatte und verbrannte sich prompt die Finger. Leise fluchend drehte er den Wasserhahn auf und hielt die Hand darunter. In dem Moment wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Bicky starrte ihn an. „Du kochst?"fragte er entgeistert. „Was ist mit Ryo?"  
  
„Ryo geht es nicht so gut"erklärte Dee und angelte nach einem Handtuch. „Er ruht sich aus."  
  
„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"fragte Bicky und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
  
„Nichts!"antwortete Dee gereizt. „Er ist überarbeitet. Ich habe mich natürlich um ihn gekümmert."  
  
Bicky beäugte ihn immer noch misstrauisch.  
  
„Hilf mir lieber, damit er heute noch was zu essen bekommt", sagte Dee aufebracht.  
  
Bicky ging zum Herd, drehte die Flamme etwas kleiner und kippte die Nudeln in den Topf. „Was ist denn mit Ryo?"fragte er besorgt.  
  
„Er ist am Tatort umgekippt."  
  
Bicky sah ihn entsetzt an.  
  
„Aber es geht ihm schon wieder gut", beteuerte Dee schell. „Ich hab ihn ins Bett gebracht."  
  
„Ein Glück, dass ihr bald Urlaub habt", murmelte Bicky und beäugte die Zutaten für die Soße, die Dee aus dem Kühlschrank genommen hatte. „Was wolltest du denn machen? Käse- oder Tomatensoße?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung"sagte Dee Schulter zuckend.  
  
Bicky schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut , dass ich gekommen bin. Also Ryo mag lieber Käsesoße."Er stellte das Tomatenmark zurück in den Kühlschrank.  
  
Im Grunde war Dee froh, dass Bicky aufgetaucht war um zu helfen. So gut hätte er die Soße alleine wahrscheinlich nicht hinbekommen.  
  
„Deckst du den Tisch?"fragte er als das Essen schließlich so gut wie fertig war. „Ich gehe Ryo wecken."  
  
Bicky nickte bereitwillig.  
  
Dee ging ins Schlafzimmer und setzte sich neben Ryo aufs Bett. Die Entscheidung Ryo zu wecken fiel ihm leichter, da dieser offensichtlich sowieso sehr unruhig schlief, wie in letzter Zeit öfter. Er wand sich auf dem Laken und murmelte leise im Schlaf.  
  
Dee strich ihm über die Stirn. „Ryo, das Essen ist fertig", flüsterte er.  
  
Ryo schreckte sofort hoch. „Ist etwas passiert?"fragte er und sah Dee mit großen Augen an.  
  
„Nein nichts!"beruhigte Dee ihn schnell. „Nur das Essen ist fertig. Möchtest du aufstehen, oder lieber hier essen?"  
  
„Ich stehe auf."Murmelte Ryo und erhob sich.  
  
Dee stellte besorgt fest, dass er jetzt wieder ziemlich erschöpft aussah, obwohl er geschlafen hatte.  
  
Nachdem Ryo beim Essen noch einige besorgte Fragen von Bicky beantwortet hatte, schien er es ziemlich eilig zu haben wieder ins Bett zu kommen. Bicky bot sofort freiwillig an das Geschirr zu spülen und verschwand in der Küche.  
  
Ryo drehte sich an der Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer noch einmal zu Dee um. „Schläfst du heute Nacht wieder hier?"fragte er bittend. „Wenn . . . wenn du da bist träume ich besser." 


End file.
